onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 283
Chapter 283 is titled "Operation Love Rescue: Front Line". Cover Page Volume: 30 Pg.: 147 Ace's Great Blackbeard Search Vol. 11: "Infiltrating the Marine Base". Short Summary Sanji wakes up and notices Nami is missing. He then wakes up Usopp and tells him they must go and save her. They start climbing up a rope which is hooked onto Ark Maxim. Enel tells Nami she had an unwise choice to make by giving up the life she knew. He also tells her that two of her crew mates have snuck aboard to and it would be foolish try to save her. Enel tells her no one will save her, as he prepares to take care of her. Nami prepares to engage in combat with Enel, as distraction to escape. Usopp is seen in lower part of the ship. Robin is seen moving Zoro with her Hana Hana no Mi powers. The Skypieans and Shandia are seen evacuating. Conis remembers her first meeting with the Straw Hats. Luffy asks Aisa to take him to the Golden Bell. Nami is seen battling Enel until Usopp interrupts the fight with a failed attack. Long Summary Sanji wakes up in shock and disbelief. Remembering how powerful Enel was firsthand, he frantically awakens Usopp after realizing that Nami's absence means she is most likely in danger. Having been incapacitated the same way, Usopp remembers Enel as well. After stepping out on the deck of the Going Merry, they notice the Ark Maxim sitting upon the canopy of the forest trees above them. While Usopp wonders just what it is, Sanji states it is irrelevant, as all that matters to him is that he spotted Nami aboard. He however continues by pointing out that Nami has taken off her t-shirt, drawing Usopp's contempt. Usopp points out that Gan Fall is missing as well, and that Su is now with them. Sanji's sights are set on Nami however, informing Usopp that they are losing time to save her, as the ship she's on is actually flying higher by the minute. Usopp doesn't understand why he is required to go, and Sanji reminds him of the gadget he developed to shoot rope from his waist. Conis wonders just what they are thinking, as Sanji is seen climbing a rope to the Maxim with a reluctant Usopp. Usopp voices the reasons for his disapproval, including the height they are climbing to and Enel's strength. Sanji is uninterested in hearing this however, as he states that he will not forgive anyone who harms Nami. Aboard the Maxim, Nami stands defiantly before Enel. As he states there is only one way off of his ship, Nami steels her resolve to face Enel in combat. As Enel chides her for giving up the one chance she had to live, he casually mentions two intruders that have boarded the ship, to Nami's confusion. As they continue to climb the ship, Usopp voices more concern to Sanji about what they may encounter aboard the ship. Sanji implores Usopp to show some guts, as the Mantra ability of Enel and the priests makes a sneak attack impossible. He suggests that they will split up, with one person going directly to Nami's location. Usopp is heavily against the idea of splitting up, but Sanji reminds him that there is no hope of saving Nami if they both get caught together. Usopp is deeply shocked, asking Sanji if he is implying that someone must be sacrificed to save Nami. Sanji grips Usopp's shoulders in assurance, and tells him that he is fine with Usopp being sacrificed for Nami's sake. Before Usopp can fully express his disapproval of the plan, Sanji runs off to save Nami. Enel has heard Usopp and Sanji's plan, and states to Nami how foolish a rescue attempt is on her behalf. Nami is still perplexed as to who the two assailants may be, given that Luffy was the only person conscious from the crew, and also just how they got aboard the Maxim. Enel fires an electric blast at Nami, however she is able to dodge it in time. Enel states that no one will be rescuing her, as he will be taking her out now. Nami resolves that she must jump from the ship, as she will die if she stays aboard for sure. As she prepares her Clima-Tact, she ponders how she can counter Enel's lightning. Elsewhere aboard the Maxim, Usopp runs through, surprised that both the ship can fly, and that there is apparently no crew present to operate it. He also notices that he recognizes none of the technology, and begins to ponder how they will escape from being so high in the air anyway. Back at the Shandora Ruins, Nico Robin has regained consciousness and uses her extra appendages to move Zoro and Wyper's bodies to safety. She then silently ponders the coming destruction as she watches the Ark Maxim fly over. On Angel Island , the Skypieans are frantically filling up boats to travel to the White Sea, finally convinced that Conis was right about Enel's plans to destroy the island. In the Shandian Village, the Chieftain encourages all of the Shandians to evacuate, despite the protests of concern about the warriors that are still on God's Island. Assured that Enel will destroy everything, he quietly laments that Wyper did the best he could. Conis watches the Maxim from the Going Merry, remembering meeting the Straw Hats for the first time and hoping that they are all safe. Elsewhere in Upper Yard, Aisa is seen tending to the injured Pierre. Aisa however hears Luffy calling for her, and is immediately infuriated when she sees that he has gotten himself stuck in the ground. After she helps him out, Luffy expresses his annoyance that he cannot remove his arm from the large golden ball that it is encased in. He knows exactly where Enel is heading: the Golden Belfry. Aisa agrees to help him get there. On the deck of the Maxim, Enel praises Nami's skill with the Clima-Tact. He fires another blast at her, only for her to redirect the flow of electricty with a "shock bubble". He also praises her knowledge of the weather, but states that her trick will not work if he throws a large enough bolt at her with an unpredicatable trajectory. As he prepares to do just that, Nami looks on in horror as he bids her farewell. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Sanji and Usopp wake up and attempt to challenge Enel. *Nami directly engages Enel in combat. **Her Clima-Tact proves effective in redirecting Enel's lightning, but only his smaller attacks. *Nico Robin regains consciousness and moves Zoro and Wyper to safety. *The citizens of Angel Island admit that Conis was right about Enel's plans and attempt to flee to the White Sea . *Luffy lands at Aisa and Pierre's location. Aisa agrees to help him get to Enel once more. Characters Anime Episodes *Episode 184 (p. 2-6) *Episode 185 (p. 7-19) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 283 it:Capitolo 283